


[Podfic] Your Hand in Mine by Chash

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, ITPE, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 08:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5658730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alanna of Trebond, fresh from the convent, does not want her father to marry her off to some lord. So she goes to the Dancing Dove to see if she can hire someone to pretend to court her. She just doesn't realize she's gotten the Rogue himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Your Hand in Mine by Chash

**Author's Note:**

  * For [knight_tracer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Your Hand in Mine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2241510) by [Chash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chash/pseuds/Chash). 



**Title:** [Your Hand in Mine](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2241510)

 **Authors:** [**Chash** ](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/Chash/)

**Fandom:** Tortall

 **Pairing:** Alanna of Pirate's Swoop and Olau/George Cooper

 **Length:** 0:49:14

**Download:**

[MP3](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/ITPE2015/Your%20Hand%20in%20Mine%20by%20Chash.mp3) |  [Podbook](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/ITPE2015/01%20Your%20Hand%20in%20Mine%20by%20Chash.m4b)

Cover art by Akamine_chan


End file.
